


~. Because I love you, Atsumu~.

by clasber096



Series: sakuatsu reeincarnation Au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst and Tragedy, Bottom Miya Atsumu, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Historical Fantasy, M/M, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, POV Third Person, Prince Miya Atsumu, Prince Sakusa Kiyoomi, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sexy Times, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, idk - Freeform, multiples Au conbined, new writer in this webside, weird but cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clasber096/pseuds/clasber096
Summary: Kiyoomi and Atsumu are goddesses in paradise (some type of heaven) where they are childhood friends and end up falling in love with each other. There is a problem, the superiors don’t accept the same sex-relationship between the gods so they sent them to earth with a curse.The curse consists of them reincarnating 4 years later after they found each other on the same timeline. The reason for the reincarnation is that after 4 years of their reencounter they would send a soul to kill one of them. kiyoomi is the one dying in every time-line because he sacrifices himself for Atsumu every time.But what if kiyoomi also put a curse on Atsumu? The curse of Atsumu would be that he wouldn’t be able to remember anything of his past lives including the original. He would only remember them if he found Kiyoomi on the same time-line at least two times and only if he had an interaction with him such as a world exchange, touch, eye contact.but.. what if they encounter each other in all the time-lines?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu reeincarnation Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160348
Kudos: 5





	~. Because I love you, Atsumu~.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, just so you know English isnt my first languague so yeah-

**Why does love... Have to be so beautiful yet so painful?**

**It all started a long time ago, kiyoomi** **was the prince of a side of paradise while Atsumu was a prince of the other part of paradise. Paradise was mostly composed of angels, souls that would turn out to be humans in the future, or souls that already came back to paradise after they lived on earth for quite of time.**

**It might sound as if paradise is actually perfection but, a paradise also has its dark side. ‘You don’t just get good things, there are negative things needed to have a balance’ that’s what Atsumu’s mother told him one day as Atsumu was questioning why he felt some negativity in some of the souls or why some souls didn’t come, also in why from time to time angels would get back to paradise covered with blood.**

**Atsumu was 500 years old when he started asking questions to his mom about it.**

**^^Before you continue remember this is the paradise which means that the periods are different for humans, which means that if Atsumu had 500 years in paradise in human age would be represented as 5 years** **.^^**

**Atsumu was a really curious soul, I mean he lived confined in the palace since he was a prince he was overprotected since his father sacrificed himself to save both Atsumu and his mother.**

**There were times where he would sneak out of the castle for a night walk and breathe some pure air. Sometimes he would go way too far away that he would end up on the other royalty paradise-side where for some reason they don’t want to have a peaceful relationship with Atsumu’s kingdom.**

**Years of his childhood had made Atsumu way more curious to the point where he would find the answers to his questions himself instead of asking his mother about it. That’s basically how he found out about the anti-paradise which could be represented as the bad side of paradise according to Atsumu’s thinking.**

**He would spend days and years in the library of the palace without getting bored since he was learning a lot of interesting facts about paradise, also a lot of the place where he goes for a night walk places that he learns about from the books he read a long time ago.**

**10 years of learning of books lead him to notice pretty simple but yet meaningful details in the data of time ago that was situated on the books. There were only “straight” couples, that’s the name that according to Atsumu was give to the couple of ‘male with female’.**

**Honestly, he found that weird, why can’t a male be with a male? Is not a problem of reproductions since in paradise thanks to their abilities male could also get pregnant and give birth. And now that he thinks about it he hasn’t heard or sees in years or books data that says or narrates a male giving birth. Just females, again very odd.**

**Atsumu’s curiosity was very dangerous since it brought problems to him in the past present and future.**

**One example of it was when he finally meets the soon-love of his life and the person that would love him deeply every time… Kiyoomi from the other part of paradise…**

**On one of his nighty night walks Atsumu was exploring one new side of the place he saw on one of his recent books.**

**It was called ‘the river of sorrow’ where according to his books some souls had been traveling there to cry for someone on their life of earth that didn’t come back to paradise or that already had forgotten about them, creating a river of pure tears of sadness.**

**Atsumu found this amusing and decided to give it a try and get some new experience, due to that, he now founds himself running for his life. Let’s do a little flashback of it…**

**Atsumu’s POV**

**It was around 1:35 in the morning which means that most of the souls and angels as well as most of the guards are sleeping right now unless they have a fucked up sleep schedule like me—**

**I took some food from the dispenser, putting it on a basked then grabbing some warm clothes and heading-out as carefully as possible. I also decided to make my best to manage my abilities since the place is located where a normal ‘human’ would found impossible to reach even with the most advantage technology or something that I read about in a book some time ago.**

**As I was trying to get up the mountain of regrets that was in front of the river I trip making me fall at a high speed. Thanks to my abilities I didn’t ‘die’ but I got my ankle sprained. I tried to get up but the pain was unbelievably uncomfortable, I can’t remember the last time I got an injury.**

**I learn from the books that paradise has some mystic creatures that are dangerous to be around. I heard some movement from afar and could notice a big amount of negativity getting closer to me, I started to panic and tried to run but because of my ankle, I couldn’t.**

**Then I saw it, a black wing with an aura of negativity and a scary form creature was so close to me and ready to attack me and destroy my soul into pieces. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but there was none. I quietly open my eyes just to see another soul like mine with a sword and the mystic creature long gone. He just stared at me and I stared at him…. He then decided to speak.**

**“Who are you, and what are you doing on my paradise territory… Wait are you prince Atsumu?”**

**“...Prince Kiyoomi?”**

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions you can put them in the comments 😅👀 sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting. also sorry for the misspelled words.


End file.
